


Sizzling & Fluffy Millennial OTP,  &  Paring Ship  Drabbles/Teasers

by MillennialStarGazer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Romance, Steamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillennialStarGazer/pseuds/MillennialStarGazer
Summary: An ongoing compilation of steamy, and fluffy drabbles/tears for my OTP and other  paring ships. Mostly fairytail related though   it might expand to include  other fandoms including Shicca  (another one of my OTPs)! Enjoy!





	1. Coy, Feminine Wiles +A Damn Fine View + One, Horny, Territorial Fire Demon= Hot, Mind-blowing- As- Fuck Sex! (Nalu/Endlu from FT)

**Coy, Feminine Wiles +A Damn Fine View + One, Horny, Territorial Fire Demon= Hot, Mind-blowing- As- Fuck Sex!**

* * *

**Genres:Romance, and New Adult Fanfiction/Fiction**

**Pairing: Nalu/EndLu,( Natsu x Lucy/ E.N.D. x Lucy)**

**Rating: M for language, steamy and mature adult sexual content (all consensual) in this chapter**

**Summary:**   _Coy, feminine wiles, a saucy little minx that is a celestial wizard, a most favored ensemble that leaves very little to the imagination, a damn fine view, one horny fire dragon- demon hybrid with territorial instincts. Throw it in all together and you have the perfect recipe for A hot, mind-blowing, wild romp in the sheets! Natsu— aka E.n.d. gives his mate and Queen the most through ravishing of her life after having the nerve to tempt him with her coy, feminine wiles. Steamy Nalu/Endlu-centric Drabble/teaser that'll eventually be part of a larger chapter in The Draconic Demon Within (TDDW). Enjoy!_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again! This time with, a steamy, Nalu/Endlu drabble/teaser for your enjoyment! Eventually, the plan is for me to make some slight tweaks to this bit and incorporate into a larger upcoming chapter for TDDW (The Draconic Demon Within) as previously stated. I don't have as much to say this time around, so without futher ado here's the story. Enjoy!** _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail which belongs to the one and only Hiro-sensei instead!** _

* * *

**Legend:**

_Italic: Song Lyrics/Quotes/stylized text_

**Bold: First Person Thoughts**

_**Bolded Italics: Empathized Word(s)** _

**_Bolded Italics (Within and Outside Bracket) including for author's side notes also known as (A/N:) within brackets (though none for side-notes in this.)_ **

* * *

_"I will be good to you, Myst._

_I will protect you. You are mine. "_

**(Nikolai Wroth: The Warlord Wants Forever of Immortals After Dark , #1)**

* * *

Natsu's already throbbing length nearly jumped in his pants at a glimpse of navy-blue, lacey, thread-style panties beneath the lifting hem of his shirt when Lucy stooped down to retrieve an object. Said female even had the audacity to sneak a peek l through the fringe of her lashes — crafty little mink that she was with that saucy gleam in those soulful honey-brown eyes of hers. Goddamn was it an incredible view worthy of admiration though! . What with the swell of Lucy's shapely ass accentuated by that flimsy piece of lace just daring to singed through with fire magic or torn off by his bare hands— or his teeth . Most preferably teeth this time around.

Needless to say, it didn't take long the fire demon to pounce that bent his mate-aka-Queen over the bed for the most through ravishing of her life. Clearly the end game here— clever woman indeed. Oh well— more fun that way anyways. Any underlings or personnel of Tartaros meanwhile lingering nearby? Most likely they could overhear Lucy's ecstatic shrieks as a result of Natsu's hips ploughing into her with hard-hitting thrusts through the door.

Was it all kinds of perverted as hell for a bunch of random folks to be eavesdropping on a couple in the carnal throes of ecstasy? Probably. Did he particularly care? Not one bit. Least of all when white light was exploding in the etherious's vision from how his hips were hammering away deep inside his bonded's sweet heat; not to mention the, mind-blowing dual sensation of her velvet inner walls fluttering around him.

 **Let those bastards hear,**  Natsu resolved with a dark, territorial growl that could easily be heard by everyone in room-Lucy included.  **That way they'll know who my Lucy belongs to and that I'm one giving her all this pleasure.**

* * *

" _Oh my God... right there-yes!"_

" _That's right— let me hear ya."_

" _Holy... shit... wow!"_

" _Hell yeah Luce— those dirty little noises comin' from that pretty mouth of yours are hot as fuck!"_

" _Awesome! Are... they getting you all fired up?"_

" _You know it! Like music to my ears! Keep em' comin!"_

" _Ahh.. Natsu.. that.. feels.. amazing... don't stop!"_

" _Wasn't gonna... You planned this, didn't ya, Lucy? Wearing my shirt over lacey panties that leave very little to the imagination , bending over like that with all of your killer assets in view , sneaking a peek through those gorgeous brown eyes I love . All while knowing all to0 well what it'd do to me. Isn't that right?_

" _Y-eah.. no point ..in. denying it."_

" _Knew it ... Such .. a ...naughty ...girl ... and devious, frisky minx ...you ..are — but ... still ..all ... mine."_

" _Yes, yes, yes, I'm all yours!_

" _Damn .. straight ... though ...ya' know ...you ...belong to ..me and **me ...alone,**  right?_

" _Course'.. I ..do! Always.. and.. forever... like.. we've ...promised!"_

" _Hmm.. that's right. How lucky am I to have such a beautiful, sexy, intelligent and all around amazing mate-slash-Queen?"_

" _Just as damn... lucky.. as I am and thanks... though was burning and ripping my clothes off really necessary?_

" _What clothes ? You mean my shirt that I gave you to wear and those panties? Not really much in the way as far as outfits go, sweetheart."_

" _I know.. but... that shirt... was really comfy— it's completely shredded now . Plus... I loved.. those panties.. .._

" _Yeah?... So ..what...weirdo? I got plenty ...more ..shirts ...where... that came_ _... from and ... we ...can...always ... find you ... more ...another ...pair ... of lingerie— whatever kind you like. Sides'...all... this ...should ... be the ... least .. of your concerns... right... now."_

" _Why's ..that.. ?"_

" _Cuz' I'm gonna.. be fuckin' ya' so hard that you'll see stars and reach your climax at the same as me more than once— that's why. Oh and so that the imprint of my cock will be what you still feel inside hours later ."_

" _God...yes..!"_

" _Don't .. count on being.. able to walk .. properly.. right.. away after— just thought ya' should know."_

" _Ahh.. more... than... fine... by.. me.."_

" _That's ...my ..good ..girl..."_

" _Carry ...and hold... me .. in ..your arms, after?"_

" _Always— I love you... fuck..! So damn... much..!_

" _Love... you... too."_

* * *

_**A/N: Uh yeah... those ellipses should pretty clear indicator of how Natsu's is still hammering away into Lucy and how they're affected by all the erotic, physical sensations plus emotions at the same time as that conversation. Gotta love those two ability to multitask lol. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to let me know what you think by leaving a like. Kudos, comment/review and reblog/share! Ya'll know how much either one of these gives us writers life! In other news, thought it'd beneficial to note that work on my other projects continued including but not limited to: Chapter 7 of Tantric Flames edits, the rewriting process of an upcoming chapter for TDDW, and that Nalu WIP (for which some of you might've have seen teasers from on my tumblr) among others. Speaking of, don't forget to check all those along with the rest of my writing. (Corresponding links can found above, navigation bar and bio if on tumblr in addition to my fanfiction and A03 profiles). All right that's all for now. Thanks to everyone for their show of support so far- it's greatly appreciated! K, I'm off now! Until next time- take care lovelies!** _


	2. Stars And Fire

**Stars and Fire**

* * *

**Nalu Fluff Week (2019)**

* * *

 

**Genres: Romance, Fantasy Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Lyrics/Poetry, Young Adult Fanfiction**

**Prompts: Smile, Harmony and Spirits (Implied)**

**Rating: K(+) and older due to designated reading level. No mature,  or sexual/ adult content included.**

**Summary:**   _She is the stars to his fire- originally one of my entries for Nalu-fluff-week 2017 on a previous account. Hoping to have it resubmitted for this year._

* * *

**_A/N: Hey peeps, it's your girl MillenialStarGazer (millennial-star-gazer) back again! This time it's with an entry for nalu-fluff week 2019. I originally entered this Nalu inspired lyric/poetry piece for Nalu love fest back in 2014, (under my teamedwardjace/twishadowhunter alias) and for fluff week 2017 on my deactivated celestialgeekmage account after further revisions. Now, I'm hoping to resubmit it again for this year's fluff week. Anyway hope you enjoy, and don't forget to check out my the rest of my writing!_ **

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I swear I don't own the rights to Fairytail, though if I did Natsu would have (consensually) kissed Lucy senseless with wild abandon by now . (But hey, they did officially become canon - if not already before- just not in a way some were expecting, so bonus!)** _

* * *

**Legend:**

_Italics: lyrics/poetry prose_   
**Bold: Song Section Marker**   
**(Bolded Italics Within Brackets: A/N/ authors note on which point /arc in the manga/anime the lyric references for a clearer picture)**

* * *

**1.**   _Do you remember the day when we first met?_  
 _I swear it was fate for our paths to cross_  
 _Thought you were strange, but I liked you anyway_  
 _You showed me kindness when I was down an my luck that day_

_**(A/N: Reference to first few episodes)** _

**Pre-chorus**

_Now here we are, we've come such a long way.  
Follow me and I promise to see you through_

**Chorus**

_You are the stars and I am the fire  
_ _**(reference to Lucy being a celestial wizard and Natsu being a fire dragon slayer)  
** _ _You and I- We were always meant to collide  
You are my best friend ,  
The one who will always hold a special place in my heart  
Hope you know that I'll be always be here for you  
To catch you when you fall  
_ _**(Reference to all the times Natsu catches Lucy)  
** _ _To be the one to hold you, to dry your tears late at night_   
_I'll protect you from the demons in the world, keep them at bay, fight by your side_   
_That's how much you mean to me_   
_So take my hand and we will take on this world together_

**2**.  _Do you recall that day, the battle of our lives?  
You were trembling, terrified out of your mind  
_ _ **(Reference to the epic battle with Hades during the Tenrou arc)  
**_ _I'll never forget, the image imprinted on my mind_  
 _Believe me, I was afraid too_  
 _But then I found courage in your resolve_  
 _Do you remember the time you wanted to give up?_  
 _You were crying, tears flowing like cascading rain_  
 _Till I held your hand in mine_

_You found the strength to pull through_

_**(Reference to that iconic Nalu moment in episode 122)  
** _

**Prechorus**

_Your smile, your laughter, they light up my life  
When you're grieving, I'll be the one to dry your tears fall late at night_

_till' you see the sun shine again_   
_Hope you know I'm always here for you_   
_Never forget how much I care for you_

**Chorus**

**3.**   _Come with me and we will take on this world together_  
 _So glad to have you in my life_  
 _Never forget how much I care for you_  
 _Come what may, hell or high water ,_  
 _whatever lies on the road ahead of us, we will face together_  
 _I will shelter you from the storm, will protect the future for us to we go on more adventures together_  
 _(Reference to Grand Magic Games Arc)_  
 _I will always be there to smile and laugh with you, to stand by your side_  
 _Never forget how much I care for you_

**Chorus (x3)**

* * *

_**A/N: Just to clarify the other A/N:s throughout are to make the lyrics more accessible to readers who may have difficulties understanding the meaning behind certain metaphors for a variety of reasons (including those with disabilities or anyone who has just gotten into Fairytail which is by no means to insult their intelligence at all). Not to mention, it would be far too tedious to explain it all in the final author note. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to like, leave a comment/review, reblog or all of the above-feedback would very much be appreciated! Feel free to check out my other the rest of my writing! (Corresponding links are in above, in the navigation bar, and bio if on tumblr.) Oh and be sure to stay tuned for chapter updates of my other fics and various projects in the work! Why not check out my fellow friends/mutuals' writing too! Same goes for the other participants in fluff week – a whole lot of talent there! Alrighty, that's all for now folks! Thanks so much to my all my friends/ mutuals , followers and readers for the all incredible support so far! Until next time- take care!** _


	3. A Very Fairytail Christmas(Deck The Halls With Nalu 2019)

**A Very Fairytail Christmas**

* * *

**Deck The Halls With Nalu 2019 Prompts: "Baby it's Cold Outside," "Let it Snow," "O Christmas Tree, All I Want For Christmas is You," It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year," and "A Holy Jolly Christmas"(All Implied)".**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, Fantasy. Friendship/Family and Poetry**

**Characters: Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Gray, Carla, Juvia, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily and Jellal**

**Pairings: Multi-ship with hints of Nalu (Natsu x Lucy) , Gruvia (Gray x Juvia, Gajevy (Gajeel x Levy), Jerza (Jellal x Erza), plus Cappy/ ( Happy x Carla) with a bit of Carla and Pantherlily thrown in.**

**Rating: K+ to T for some adult themes with mild references to alcohol, nudity, drunken shenanigans and other mature content. Recommend reading level is for teens, young adults and higher.**

**Summary:**   _Natsu, Lucy , Happy, and the rest of Team Natsu along with Gajeel, Levy and Pantherlily all learn the true meaning of the winter holidays- that a day filled with warm tidings spent with friends makes for a very "Fairytail Christmas" indeed. A retelling of the main event of the Fairies Christmas OVA in the form of a poem for the fortheloveoffandomevent's Deck The Halls With Nalu Event. This was originally an entry for the_ _fairies-and-christmas_ _Secret Santa exchange 2017 as a gift for the lovely_ _cosmicloveoftheages_ _. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys, it's your girl back again with an entry for fortheloveofandomevents Deck The Halls With Nalu Event . As some of you may know, this is a retelling of the main events of the Christmas OVA in the form of a holiday-themed poem. This was originally a submission for the Fairies and Christmas Secret Santa exchange as a gift for the cosmicloveoftheages. Now without further ado, here's the poem. Enjoy!** _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: As you all know by now Fairytail does not belong to me, but the most honourable Hiro-sensei instead, for whom without this labour of love wouldn't be possible.** _

* * *

" _Enjoy the magic this holiday season by listening to music and enjoying the occasion with the people that you care for most."_

**(Source Unknown)**

* * *

_It was the day before Christmas_

_Bells as as the divine as heavenly choir of an angels rang out_

_All the fairies were fluttering about preparing to deck the walls with care this way and that_

_For when the clock struck twelve, off to Lucy's Team Natsu's and company would go for some holiday cheer_

_Jubilant laughter ,clinking of glasses, jolly salutations of "Merry Christmas" filling the air_

_all fun and games until low and behold the girls succumbed to the mercy of far too much sake running through their veins_

_much to the dread of the red-blooded males , hearts stricken with terror_

_An firecesome Titania, demanding queen of the Fairies, an unholy she- beast of intoxicated fury An insensate sky maiden , might as well be dead to the world for throwing three sheets to the wind from all the spirits she's consumed_

_An overly-sentimental Juvia of the sea_

_tears flowing like a gushing torrent of rain ️_

_breathing new life into that cliched rhyme: "The rain ️ in Spain."_

_Arms latching on tightly to a terrified ice demon slayer._

_An unusually giddy Levy,_

_lady of solid script magic runes, future mother of her and Gajeel's child , seemingly leaning in for a kiss ._

_Only to burst into tinkly peals of laughter in his face_

_A disgraced Happy and Pantherlily who might as well been_

_a pair of wild stallions for all the demanding daughter of Queen Shaggot could care_

_A mortified Salamander underneath a just as zany celestial mage,_

_And yet deep down he can't help but subconsciously find her antics to be oh-so endearing to But oh, what little could the shenanigans, the antics, the hi-jinks could compare_

_For how could they know what the fates would have in store_

_when the all too gleeful Erza, the ruthless beast,_

_would suggest her high-stakes round of "Master Draw"_

_A game so notorious, that only fools with the buzz of firewater singing through their veins would dare play_

_One stick, one draw, winner take all_

_Whoever didn't have the best would be at the mercy of the chosen's one thrall_

_And who would have guessed who might be the one to win it all?_

_Why Erza of course, low and behold!_

_A wily gleam in fathomless depths of violet , madness ensues Pleas for mercy, canine-like yips and barks filling the air_

_Random awkward embraces_

_An infuriated storm woman's jealous rage_

_Absurd ensembles,_

_stripping down to nothing more than underwear in the cold_

_A sexy dance by the Son of Igneel himself in the nude or two,_

_the most discomfiting lock of lips from two of the exceeds who may just keel over and die in of their own shame._

_A sensation of blazing ️ wax on the poor astral mage's flesh_

_Three grown young men doing everything in their power to cram themselves into spaces no average human being should ever dare to fit_

_All this, debauchery galore and more, all at Titania's fellow wizards expense_

_But oh, little did she know,the time for revenge would come_

_The dread hour nigh, when the ice demon slayer finally drew his own stick,_

_For out in in the snow a scantily-clad, fiery redhead would boldly dare to go,_

_in spite of Gray's protests_

_A decision she would soon some to regret_

_But fear not, all is not lost, for salvation is at hand in the form of Jellal_

_a king finally come to take his long- lost queen home_

_and swathed in the warmth of his cloak,_

_Erza along with the rest learns right then and there_

_that a day of warm tidings and day spent with those she loves makes for a very Fairytail Christmas indeed._

* * *

_**A/N: Please be sure to let me know what you think by dropping me a line leaving a review/ comment. Plus, feel free to like, share and reblog. Oh and don't forget to check out the rest of my writing! Keep an eye out on my profiles for updates and reuploads of my fics too . (Corresponding Links above, in navigation bar and bio if reading this on tumblr ).  Take a look at the other Deck The Halls Entries while you're at it and thanks for everyone's support so far! All right guys, I'm off for now. Once again, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah , Yule, Kwanzaa , New Years and holidays no matter which you celebrate ! Take care!**_


End file.
